


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is determined. It's time to do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Keith. It’s been five minutes. We need to do it.”

Keith stared at his boyfriend on the other end of the bed, red-faced. “I’m- I’m waiting for the right time!”

Lance sat on criss cross applesauce legs, folding his arms across his chest and pursing his lips in the red paladin’s direction. “That’s what you said five minutes ago. Come onnn. You were the one who asked me out, why can’t you do this!?”

“젠장,” he swore under his breath, looking down. He was unable to really look down, though, letting his eyes flicker up to Lance was still petulantly pursing his lips. It was a lot different kissing than asking someone else out, that’s what! He knew he liked Lance - somehow, he was so fucking _infuriating_  - for awhile, but acting on that was very different from all the physical affection Lance decided to bestow on him every single day. He squirmed. “Just… give me a minute.”

He couldn’t lean forward and kiss Lance. It was too difficult, too embarrassing. Keith wanted to, he definitely did, but it was…

A hand cupped Keith’s cheek, and he looked up, surprised - just in time for Lance to lean in and press his lips to his. For a solid moment, Keith froze and internally flailed while Lance sat there patiently, before he wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, pressing himself enthusiastically into the kiss.

Perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Lance didn’t quite expect that, falling backwards on his bed and hitting the sideboard with a yelp, his teeth impacting Lance’s and setting them _both_ groaning with pain. Keith had fallen on top of his boyfriend, sprawled out on top, but he didn’t move, clutching at his mouth and screwing up his eyes to try to swallow back the instinctive tears. It didn’t work, but he was pretty sure Lance didn’t see, at least.

After a few moments, Keith managed to push himself up. “Lance, are you okay?”

The other boy groaned again, and propped himself up on his elbows to half-smile at Keith, his eyes teary. “My head kills, man, but at least I didn’t lose any teeth.”

Keith braced his hands on either side of his boyfriend, hovering over him. “I’m fine.” Actually, his mouth hurt like hell, but he’d live. “Sorry. What can I do?”

Predictably, Lance waggled his eyebrows, wincing almost immediately after. “You can kiss it better. Seeing as you like my kisses a _lot.”_

Keith reddened, but rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> lance is always a trans boy 2 me hence the tag rip


End file.
